


When Hell Freezes Over

by CSIFan3



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Ficlet, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSIFan3/pseuds/CSIFan3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Catherine finds out about Nick and Greg</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Hell Freezes Over

“It’s not gonna happen.”

“Believe me Cath, it’s going to happen.”

“Yeah, you’ll see.”

“No way, it’s not gonna happen!”

“Oh, it’ll happen.”

“Greg, It would only happen when hell freezes over and you guys get together.”

Greg starts to grin, and then says: “Bit chilly in here, isn’t it?”

Nick’s face breaks into a big grin. “No wonder, with hell frozen over and all…”

“But…"

Catherine looks from Nick to Greg, and back.

"Oh.”

“So, when is it goin’ to happen?”


End file.
